Harmony Series: My Patronus
by Katthypott
Summary: Kisah ini bersumber dari novel Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban. Karena pairingnya Harmony(Harry Hermione) kisahnya terfokus pada Harry dan Hermione... Harry sedang menjalani usaha untuk mampu menggunakan mantra patronus. Ia butuh kenangan yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya agar Patronus nya tercipta dgn sempurna.
1. Chapter 1

"kau tak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali rasa hampa keputusasaan." Ujar Prof. Lupin begitu ia duduk di meja kantornya dengan Harry ikut duduk di depannya setelah diizinkan untuk duduk. "itulah salah satu dampak mengerikan dari Dementor jika kau berada dekat dengannya."

"tapi professor, saat di kereta itu kenapa hanya saya yang dikecup oleh Dementor?" seraya mengerutkan dahi. Tanda kebingungan.

"kau memiliki kenangan indah yang sangat kuat. Kenangan itu bisa dibilang kenangan paling bahagia yang tak banyak orang memilikinya."

"kenangan paling bahagia?"

"makanan utama Dementor adalah kenangan bahagia dari manusia, semakin besar kenangan itu maka semakin besar dementor menghisap jiwa mu, itulah mengapa banyak yang jadi gila saat di Azkaban. Mereka, para Dementor tak peduli apapun selain menghisap jiwa manusia hingga hanya tersisa kepedihan."

Sesaat Harry ngeri mendengar penjelasan Professor Lupin. Betapa menyakitkan jika melihat apalagi merasakan jiwamu tersedot oleh makhluk menjijikan yang mengerikan itu. Kau tak pernah merasakan kenyaman, yang hanya kau rasakan adalah rasa hampa tak ada artinya untuk hidup. Sementara rasa dingin luar biasa mulai menggerogotimu.

Tangan busuk itu memegangi pundaknya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan serta kedinginan menusuk. Berkuat untuk tidak berbalik menghadap makhluk itu. Namun kekuatannya melemah dan ia pun berbalik. Dilihatnya sosok besar berkerudung itu. Satu tangannya memegangi pundaknya dengan kuat, satunya lagi siap membuka kerudungnya. Harry hampir melihat wajahnya sampai ...

Terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas ngos – ngosan. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, hampir saja dia berteriak karena mimpinya itu. Berbulan – bulan ia memimpikan hal – hal buruk sejak pertemuannya dengan Dementor di kereta api dalam perjalanan ke Hogwarts. Ia tak henti – hentinya memikirkan soal Dementor. Bukan pada Dementor-nya tapi efek yang ditimbulkan darinya. Ia tak ingin merasakan kengerian mendengar ibunya menjerit – jerit kepada Voldemort dan merengek – rengek agar dibebaskan. Ia tidak hanya merasakan hal itu, tetapi ia merasakan sangat terpukul ketika sahabatnya tergeletak membeku seperti batu. Kedua perasaan itu sangat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan untuk dirasakan.

Apalagi makhluk kegelapan itu telah suskses membuat Harry gagal dalam pertandingan Qiudditch – nya melawan asrama Hufflepuff. Pada pertandingan berikutnya, ia tak mau diganggu oleh Dementor lagi dan dia tidak mengharapkan untuk bertemu mereka lagi setelah sensansi mengerikan yang mereka sebarkan padanya.

Oleh sebab itu, setiap satu minggu sekali, Harry mengikuti jam tambahan bersama Prof. Lupin selaku guru barunya dalam mata pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam untuk berlatih membuat senjata pengusir Dementor_Mantra Patronus. Mantra yang bisa membuatmu tersingkir dari hawa ngeri Dementor.

Pada minggu pertama tak berjalan dengan baik.

" _Expecto... Expecto..."_ teriak Harry mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah boggart yang menjelma sebagai Dementor. Sekuat tenaga Harry memegangi tongkatnya, memaksa otaknya untuk terus berkonsentrasi pada kenangan yang bahagia dalam hidupnya. Ia bahagia bisa meninggalkan keluarga Dursley dan akan bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang menakjubkan. Tetapi sayangnya, usahanya pada latihan pertama ini gagal. Ia pingsan begitu Dementor jadi – jadian itu mendekatinya.

"Tak apa – apa Harry, aku tidak mengharap kau langsung bisa pada latihan pertama." Hibur Prof. Lupin sembari memberi sepotong persegi cokelat kepada Harry. "makanlah, akan membuatmu merasa tenang." Dan Harry menerimanya. Ini cokelat sama yang Lupin berikan padanya waktu di Hogwarts Express.

"ayo kita coba lagi!" seru Harry usai melahap habis cokelatnya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut – denyut tapi ia memaksanya untuk bisa berfikir baik.

"tidak boleh. Kau harus benar – benar tenang terlebih dahulu." Bentak Lupin.

"baiklah, aku akan memikirkan kenangan bahagia yang lain." Sambil duduk di samping Lupin.

"harus benar – benar kenangan yang indah Harry, kenangan yang tak bisa kau lupakan, kenangan yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupmu!" tanggap Lupin.

"saya pikir itu sudah bisa dibilang sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan dalam hidup saya."

"kalau begitu, kau harus mencari kenangan yang lebih kuat dari itu."

"baiklah, saya sudah dapat yang lebih tinggi tingkat bahagia dari kenangan itu." Harry berdiri dengan semangat.

"tidak, tidak, kurasa cukup sekian latihan hari ini." Lupin ikut berdiri memegang pundak Harry. "kau sebaiknya istirahat dan memikirkan betul kenangan yang benar – benar membahagiakan. Aku khawatir jika kau pingsan terus selama latihan nanti, itu bisa membuat sakit kepala berkepanjangan."

Maka Harry meninggalkan kantor Lupin sembari berterima kasih padanya untuk latihan pertama. Ia ingin segera menghamburkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk, kepalanya benar – benar pusing walaupun batinnya sudah tenang berkat cokelat yang diberikan Prof. Lupin. Ia menaiki tangga bergerak menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan mengucapkan kata sandi padanya. Pintu terbuka dan suasana nyaman menyelimutinya begitu ia masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"bagaimana?" tanya Ron langsung begitu Harry duduk bergabung dengannya di dekat perapian.

"sedikit mengecewakan, aku pingsan waktu berhadapan dengan boggart." Ujar Harry lesu.

"boggart yang nyamar jadi dementor kah?"

"tentu. Tapi ngomong – ngomong Hermione belum kembali dari perpustakaan?"

Ron menunjuk pada setumpukan tinggi buku yang menggunug tak jauh dari mereka. Harry tak sadar di balik gunung buku itu terdapat sosok Hermione yang membolak – balik halaman bukunya dengan kesal.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Ron, melihat Harry bangkit berjalan menuju tangga spiral.

"aku mau istirahat lebih awal, kepala ku pusing sekali!"

"pusing..!" Harry terlonjak begitu pula dengan Ron. Hermione bangkit menyingkirkan buku – buku di depannya dan memperlihatkan tampilannya yang amburadul, rambutnya bergelombang besar, wajahnya pucat, dasinya terlepas dari jubahnya. "kau harus harus ke Madam Pomfrey Harry, akan kuantar!" Hermione menghampirinya dengan khawatir dan siap menyeret lengan Harry.

"tidak, tidak perlu aku hanya butuh istirahat." Balas Harry tersenyum, namun justru merasa kasian dengan Hermione yang tampak kacau, Harry yakin dia jauh lebih pusing daripada dirinya. Entah bagaimana bisa gadis itu mampu mengambil mata pelajaran sebanyak itu "kau sendiri juga harus istirahat Hermione!"

Minggu kedua Harry kembali ke kantor Lupin pada malam yang sama. Kotak besar sudah tersedia di atas mejanya. Professor Lupin duduk didepannya.

"selamat malam professor!" sapa Harry pada Lupin yang baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"malam Harry, kau siap dengan kenangan indahmu?" sambil berdiri memegangi kotak di depannya. Harry mengangguk. "kau tak lupa kan mantranya?"

Tentu Harry masih ingat, setiap malam ia terus memikirkannya. _Expecto Patronum._

"siap... hitungan ketiga..." Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan segera fokus pada kenangan membahagiakannya. "satu... dua... tiga..." Lupin membuka kotak itu. Sosok kegelapan ngeri muncul dari dalamnya, semua lampu dan lilin padam. Suara desah Dementor membuat segalanya seperti membeku. Harry bisa merasakan dingin menusuk kakinya. Kepalanya berusaha ia gunakan untuk memikirkan kejadian menyenangkan bukannya mengingat ibunya menjerit ataupun sahabatnya yang terkena musibah.

Ia berhasil fokus pada kejadian dimana ia bisa memenangkan piala asrama serta betapa menyenangkan bisa memenangkan Piala Qiudditch antar asrama. Sambil memikirkan itu, ia berteriak dengan kencang mengucapkan mantra patronus. Tiba – tiba kepalanya berdenyut lagi, hatinya mencelos begitu kenangan buruk itu menghampirinya lagi dan dia tak bisa menahannya.

"Harrryyyy..."

"tidak... tidak, kumohon jangan Harry, bunuhlah aku tapi biarkan Harry hidup... "

"minggir kau Mudblood."

Sinar hijau terang menyilaukan pengelihatannya. Kejadian beralih ke rumah sakit sekolah. Di tahun kedua Harry di Hogwarts. Ia memegang lembut tangan mungil dari seorang gadis yang tergeletak tak bergerak di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Tubuhnya membeku seperti batu.

"kami benar – benar membutuhkanmu disini Hermione, kami tak bisa bertahan tanpamu!" ujar Harry tanpa sadar air mata menuruni wajahnya. Buru – buru Harry menyingkirkannya dan menyembunyikannya dari Ron yang duduk di belakangnya menatap Hermione dengan sedih pula tetapi tidak sampai meneteskan air mata seperti Harry.

Kabut putih seakan memenuhi ruangan, pengelihatannya kembali dibuat silau, terdengar seseorang berteriak, "Harry, Harry, sadarlah ...!" Professor Lupin menepuk – nepuk punggung Harry dengan khawatir, Harry membuka matanya lalu bangkit duduk dengan tegak setelahnya. Sekarang ruangan tampak terang dgn lampu dan lilin yang sudah menyala kembali.

"kau tak apa – apa." Sembari menjulurkan cokelat seperti biasanya.

"kali ini, kenangan pahit itu tampak lebih nyata dari sebelumnya." Kata Harry masam sambil satu tangannya memegangi kepala.

"hahhh," Lupin mendesah dengan lesu tampak menyesal "aku menyesal telah mengajarimu mantra tingkat tinggi ini, sebaiknya ..."

"tidak Professor, aku harus bisa menguasai mantra ini"

"tapi Harry,."

"bagaimana jika Dementor kembali muncul menyerang saya di pertandingan Quidditch, saya harus memenangkan pertandingan ini, apapun itu."

Akhirnya Lupin terpaksa melanjutkan sesi latihan itu. Harry bersikeras untuk berlatih walaupun Lupin berkali – kali memperingatinya untuk berhenti. Harry harus bisa menguasainya. Masalahnya kenangan apa yang benar – benar mengesankan bahagia baginya. Serasa ia sudah mengeluarkannya, tapi Dementor masih saja mebuatnya pingsan dan mantra patronusnya tak mempan. Ia mencoba berkonsultasi dengan Hermione, barangkali ia tahu solusi baginya.

"Hermione, apa aku boleh menggangumu sebentar?" tanya Harry begitu menghampiri Hermione di tempat yang sama dengan segunung buku. Akhir – akhir ini, Hermione benar – benar sibuk sekali. Sampai ia terus membentak – bentak dengan keras bagi siswa yang berani menggangunya bahkan Ron sekalipun yang hanya mendekatinya saja sudah mendapat bentakan darinya. Harry sebenarnya tak yakin untuk berkonsultasi padanya, tapi tampaknya Hermione baik – baik saja jika diganggu sebentar.

"tentu, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan!" katanya tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada karangannya.

"aku butuh saranmu!" maka Harry menceritakan semua yang Harry keluh kesahkan dan Hermione menanggapinya dengan baik.

"oh astaga Harry, bagaimana aku bisa tahu hal apa yang paling membuatmu bahagia. Aku bahkan juga sudah merasa apa yang kausebutkan tadi adalah kenangan paling bahagiamu." Masih tertuju pada buku Sejarah Sihir nya.

Apa yang Hermione katakan benar, mana mungkin orang lain tahu kenangan apa yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Toh ia tak pernah menulis buku harian jadi tak ada kemungkinan Hermione tahu akan hal itu.

"benar juga, sungguh mengerikan sekali jika aku harus mengingat ketika aku mendengar jeritan ibuku waktu itu dan ... " kata – katanya terpotong, ia tak yakin mau menceritakan kepada Hermione tentang kejadian kedua saat detik – detik dementor menghisap jiwanya. Tetapi Hermione kali ini memalingkan bukunya dan teralih ke Harry, tampak begitu tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

"dan aku kehilangan semua rasa bahagiaku sampai tak merasakan apa – apa." Lanjutnya tanpa menceritakan kejadian kedua itu. Ia merasa malu jika Hermione tahu hal itu.

"tunggu sebentar, mungkinkah pepatah itu juga berlaku pada mantra tingkat tinggi itu?" dahinya mengerut memikirkannya.

"apa?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"begini, aku pernah membaca, _Jadikan kelemahanmu sebagai prioritas untuk maju._ "

"maksudnya?"

"begini saja, saat kau mendengar ibumu menjerit, itulah kenangan pahitmu. Tapi justru carilah kenangan dari ibumu yang menyengakan, mungkin itu bisa membantumu untuk menghidupkan mantra patronus."

"tapi aku bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan ibuku!"

"kalau begitu foto – foto keluargamu. Apakah itu membuatmu bahagia?"

"tentu saja, tapi kurasa..." berfikir sejenak "Itu dia. Terima kasih Hermione." Ucapnya langsung cabut sembari berkata pada Hermione. "selamat berpusing kembali Hermione!" Benar saja, begitu Harry pergi, Hermione kembali pada bukunya dengan kepala merana.

Malamnya Harry tidur agak terlambat karena memikirkan Hermione, ia sudah mendapat kenangan bahagia dari keluarganya. Namun tak ada salahnya kenangan kedua ia miliki, yaitu kenangan dari Hermione, sahabatnya.

"aku melihat Hermione membeku seperti batu di tahun kedua. Itu menyakitkan jika sampai terjadi lagi" kata Harry dalam batin. "yah itu dia, aku akan menggunakannya." Tanpa sadar Harry berteriak sukses membuat Ron terbagun.

"kau ini kenapa?" tanya kesal Ron melihat Harry berdiri di ranjangnya.

"tak apa – apa, Sorry." Kata Harry kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Pada minggu berikutnya, ia sangat yakin akan berhasil. Ia bahkan belum pernah menyongsong perasaan sesenang ini dalam perjalannannya ke kantor Lupin. Ia senang bisa menemukan kenangan itu berkat Hermione.

"baiklah Harry, siap!"

"aku siap." Ia tak lagi mempedulikan jeritan ibunya. Kini kepalanya fokus pada kenangan yang semalam ia pikirkan. Dementor kembali muncul seperti biasanya dan segera Harry berteriak dengan tongkat sihir terarah pada boggart itu.

" _Expecto Patronum..."_ sinar putih keperakan muncul dari ujung tongkatnya. Perlahan rasa dingin berhenti menjalarinya. Tongkatnya ia arahkan lurus dengan Dementor dan tampak Dementor tak bisa bergerak maju berkat sinar yang dihasilkan Harry dari tongkat sihir. Perlahan Dementor kembali ke dalam kotak. Buru – buru Professor Lupin menutup kotak dengan nyengir lebar.

"Hebat, hebat sekali, kau telah berhasil Harry."

Sungguh melegakan, ia ingin mencobanya lagi. Setelah istirahat beberapa menit ia kembali mencoba berhadapan dengan boggart Dementor itu. Harry menggunakan kenangan keduanya sebagai kenangan bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Kali ini, selagi sinar perak menyinari sosok Dementor dari ujung tongkatnya tiba – tiba muncul sosok binatang berlarian mengelilinginya. Menyebarkan rasa hangat menyelimutinya. Tak jelas binatang apakah itu. Tetapi Lupin menjelaskannya setelahnya.

"itu sepertinya rusa jantan Harry. Setiap Patronus yang sukses tercipta akan muncul sosok binatang yang akan menjadi pelindungmu dari rasa dingin mengerikan yang diciptakan Dementor. Setiap orang mampu memunculkan binatang yang berbeda – beda." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"belum sampai satu bulan kau sudah berhasil, mengagumkan!" ia memberikan Harry cokelat lagi, "sekedar untuk membuatmu tenang."

"terima kasih Professor atas pujiannya, dan telah membantu latihan saya." Sambil nyengir menerima cokelat itu dan perlahan menggigitnya.

"kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau pikirkan tadi sehingga mampu menciptakan patronus sempurna seperti itu?"

"saya tadi yang pertama, kenangan bahagia saat bisa melihat wajah kedua orang tua saya untuk pertama kalinya di cermin tarsah. Itu terjadi di tahun pertama saya," jelas Harry antusias. "apalagi pikiran gila saya bahwa ada harapan kedua orang tua saya bisa kembali. Walaupun itu tak mungkin tapi Itu benar – benar kenangan terindah tentang keluarga saya."

Selain itu Harry juga menceritakan bantuan Hermione dari kata pepatah yang ia baca. _Jadikan kelemahanmu sebagai prioritas untuk maju._

"well kadang aku juga heran dengan kepintaran Miss Granger. Tapi kenangan apa yang kedua?" tanya Lupin lagi. Harry tak yakin untuk menjawabnya. Pipinya merona, maka ia memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepala sambil nyengir.

"apa berhubungan dengan Miss Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

_(2001. Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban:Bab 21 Hal 505. JK Rowling)_

Semak-semak tumbuh di tepi air. Harry bersembunyi di baliknya, menatap putus asa dari antara dedaunannya. Ribuan Dementor berkeliling dengan aura mengerikan disebarkan. Di tepi seberang, cahaya samar keperakan mendadak padam. Dengan bergairah bercampur ngeri Harry menunggu setiap saat sekarang.

"Ayo!" gumamnya, seraya memandang berkeliling. "Di mana kau? Dad, ayo..."

Tetapi tak ada yang datang. Harry mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat lingkaran Dementor di tepi seberang. Salah satunya sedang menurunkan kerudungnya. Sudah waktunya si penyelamat muncul— tetapi kali ini tak ada yang membantu.

Kemudian bagai disambar petir Harry paham. Dia tidak melihat ayahnya—dia melihat dirinya sendiri. Harry melompat keluar dari balik semak dan mencabut tongkatnya.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" dia berteriak.

Dan dari ujung tongkatnya melesat keluar binatang keperakan yang berkilau menyilaukan. Harry menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat Binatang itu. Dalam kegelapan Harry bisa melihat dengan jelas rusa jantan itu menundukkan kepala dan menerjang kerumunan Dementor... sekarang binatang itu berlarian mengelilingi sosok-sosok hitam di tanah, dan para Dementor mundur, menyebar, masuk dalam kegelapan... mereka pergi.

Hermione di belakang Harry dengan Buckbeak berdiri ternganga melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. Bahkan Buckbeak diam seperti patung, tak bergerak. Harry buru – buru mendekati Hermione sadar ia melanggar aturan dari Time Turner_Pembalik Waktu.

"maaf Hermione aku melihat diriku sendiri yang kupikir ayahku. Tapi tak apa – apa tak ada masalah."

"Apakah ada yang melihatmu?" tanya Hermione dengan mulut gemetar.

"Ya, apa kau tidak mendengarkan? Aku melihatku, tapi semula kukira itu ayahku! Tidak apa-apa!"

"Harry, aku tak percaya—kau menyihir Patronus yang mengusir semua Dementor! Itu sihir tingkat sangat tinggi..."

"Aku tahu aku bisa melakukannya kali ini," kata Harry dengan senyuman.

 _(2001. Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban: BAB 21 mulai dari Hal 507. JK Rowling)_

"Siap?" bisiknya kepada Hermione. "Sebaiknya kau berpegangan padaku..."

Harry menekan sisi tubuh Buckbeak dengan tumitnya. Buckbeak melesat tinggi ke angkasa gelap. Harry mengapit panggulnya dengan lututnya, merasakan sayap Buckbeak yang besar mengepak dengan kuat di bawah mereka.

Hermione memeluk pinggang Harry erat-erat. Harry bisa mendengarnya bergumam, "Oh, tidak—aku tak suka ini—oh, aku benar-benar tak suka..."

Harry mendesak Buckbeak maju. Mereka terbang. Harry bisa meraskan Hermione gemetar ketakutan. Ia merasa Hermione memeluknya erat sekarang. Sesuatu menyadarkannya, kenapa Hermione tak mahir dalam terbang. Sebab dia takut terbang. Untuk mengatasi ketakutannya, Harry mengajaknya berbicara.

"kau lihat Hermione, aku benar – benar bisa Patronus sekarang!" teriak Harry mengatasi suara deru angin malam yang dingin.

"yah, aku percaya, bisa kau pelankan buckbeak?" suaranya gemetar.

"kau ini yang benar saja, kita sedang terbang bukan sedang bersepeda."

"oh noooo..." Buckbeak berbelok dan menukik turun membuat Hermione histeris. Kemudian terlihat dengan jelas kastil – kastil Hogwarts. Untuk pertama kalinya Harry melihat Hogwarts begitu indah dari atas. Kali ini Hermione benar – benar menguatkan pegangannya terhadap Harry. Ia hampir membuatnya tercekik jika menguatkan tangannya di lehernya.

"Hermione kau tahu?" ujar Harry lagi.

"apa?" balas bertanya Hermione sambil merintih.

"kenangan bahagia apakah yang membuatku mampu membuat Patronus dengan baik selain kenangan bahagia dari keluargaku!"

"aku tak tahu Harry, nanti saja bicaranya." Hermione berteriak dengan nyaring.

Sekarang Harry berusaha menghitung jendela – jendela yang dilintasinya.

"Whoa!" katanya, menarik tali ke belakang sekuat tenaga. Buckbeak melambat dan akhirnya berhenti melaju, hanya naik-turun beberapa meter saat dia mengepakkan sayap agar tetap melayang.

"Dia di dalam sana!" kata Harry, melihat Sirius ketika mereka sedang terangkat di sebelah jendela. Harry menjulurkan tangan, dan ketika sayap Buckbeak menurun, dia bisa mengetuk kacanya keras-keras.

Black mendongak. Harry melihat mulutnya ternganga. Black melompat berdiri dari kursinya, bergegas ke jendela, dan mencoba membukanya, tetapi jendela itu terkunci.

"Mundur!" seru Hermione kepadanya, dan dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya sambil masih mencengkeram bagian belakang jubah Harry dengan tangan kirinya.

"Alohomora!" Jendela berdebam terbuka.

"Ayo naik—tak ada waktu lagi," kata Harry, memegangi kedua sisi leher licin Buckbeak untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau harus keluar dari situ—Dementor-dementor akan segera datang. Macnair sudah pergi menjemput mereka". Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja dia sudah berhasil mengalungkan satu kakinya ke atas punggung Buckbeak, dan mengangkat dirinya ke atas si Hippogriff, di belakang Hermione.

Buckbeak menurunkan mereka dengan perlahan mendarat di tanah. Satu persatu dari mereka turun.

"Sirius kau harus pergi dengan Buckbeak Hippogriff ini!" seru Harry mendesak Sirius.

"apa yang terjadi dengan anak yang satunya – Ron ?" balas Sirius cemas.

"Dia akan sembuh—dia masih pingsan, tetapi Madam Pomfrey mengatakan dia akan bisa menyembuhkannya."

"aku berterima kasih seumur hidup pada kalian berdua!" ujarnya bergiliran menatap Harry dan Hermione.

"aku berharap sekali bisa tinggal bersamamu!"

"tidak sekarang Harry, tapi karena waktuku tak banyak aku ingin berkata beberpa hal padamu." Sirius menunduk menatap Harry. Untuk pertama kalinya, Harry bisa melihatnya penuh kasih sayang.

"kurasa kau akan bosan mendengar ini, kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu... hanya saja matamu mirip .."

"ini mata ibuku."

"yah benar Harry, orang tuamu hidup dalam dirimu." Sembari menyentuh dada Harry dengan lembut. "disini."

"Harry percayalah satu hal. Yang kita sayangi tak pernah benar – benar meninggalkan kita. Mereka selalu kita temukan dalam hati kita."

Harry tersenyum padanya dan dia membalas tersenyum sembari berjalan menuju Buckbeak. Tetapi terhenti saat melewati Hermione.

"dan kau, kau adalah penyihir terpandai yang pernah kutemui." Pujinya pada Hermione. Harry harus menahan tawa melihat Hermione merona.

"ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, kau mirip sekali dengan Lily Potter. Kalian berdua sama sama dilahirkan dari muggle dan menjadi siswa terpandai seangkatannya"

Sirius naik ke punggung Buckbeak menekan sisi tubuh Buckbeak dengan tumitnya. Harry dan Hermione melompat mundur saat sayap raksasa itu mengepak ke atas sekali lagi... si Hippogriff melesat ke angkasa.

"kita akan bertemu lagi Harry." Kata – kata terakhir yang didengar Harry sampai dia dan Buckbeak makin lama makin kecil terbang menjauh sementara Harry menatap mereka. Kemudian ada awan bergerak menutupi bulan. Mereka lenyap.

 _(2001. Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban:Bab 22 Hal pertama. JK Rowling)_

Harry dan Hermione berlari menyelinap melalui pintu menara di belakang mereka dan menuruni tangga batu spiral. Mereka harus tiba di sal rumah sakit sebelum Dumbledore menguci pintu kamar, dimana waktu itulah Time Turner diputar tiga kali oleh Hermione disana.

"Hermione—apa yang akan terjadi—kalau kita tidak kembali dalam kamar sebelum Dumbledore mengunci pintu?" Harry tersengal.

"Aku tak mau memikirkannya!" keluh Hermione, mengecek arlojinya lagi. "tinggal satu menit!" Mereka sudah tiba di ujung koridor yang merupakan jalan masuk ke sal rumah sakit.

"Oke—aku bisa mendengar Dumbledore," kata Hermione tegang. "Ayo, Harry!" Mereka merayap menyusuri koridor. Pintu terbuka. Punggung Dumbledore tampak.

Mereka tepat waktu.

Harry dan Hermione menyelinap ke dalam sal. Ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada Ron, yang masih terbaring tak bergerak di tempat tidur di ujung. Mereka naik ke tempat tidur masing – masing dan berbaring. Hermione menyelipkan Pembalik-Waktu ke bawah jubahnya.

"Harry..!" ujar Hermione kemudian memecah keheningan disana.

"apa?" balas Harry yang sudah melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Tempat tidur mereka bersebelahan.

"waktu terbang dengan Buckbeak sebelum menyelamatkan Sirius, kau bilang sesuatu. Kau mau lanjutkan pembicaraan itu?" hati Harry mencelos, Hermione masih mengingatnya.

"tidak perlu dilanjutkan." Balas Harry segera.

"oh ayolah Harry aku ingin tahu kenanganmu yang membahagiakan selain kenangan keluargamu!"

"apakah aku bilang ada dua kenangan." Sementara Hermione duduk menatap Harry, Harry hanya terbaring menatap langit – langit kamar rumah sakit dengan pengelihatannya yang buram tanpa kaca mata.

"jelas sekali kau menyiratkan begitu!" terdengar Hermione bersemangat ingin mendengarkan. Harry berpaling menatapnya, walaupun wajahnya tampat buram.

"kau ingin tahu?" balas Harry menggodanya.

"oh ayolah, jangan berbelit – belit. Aku benar – benar ingin tahu!"

"baiklah, waktu aku latihan bersama Lupin, aku memikirkan dua kenangan bahagia. Tapi yang pertama tak sukses membuat patronus ku, padahal itu kenangan dari keluargaku. Tapi yang kedua berhasil."

"dan kenangan seperti apakah yang kedua itu?"

"aku memikirkanmu," cukup lama hening meratapi mereka. "aku sangat bahagia punya sahabat seperti dirimu. Kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat sedih saat kau mengeras seperti batu di tahun kedua. Kau bahkan tak membentakku saat mengganggumu mengerjakan tugasmu yg menggunung. Diselain itu kau masih sempatnya khawatir dan peduli padaku saat kepala pusing karena latihan mantra patronus dengan Lupin."

"dan anehnya, aku tak sempat memikirkan Ron." Kalimat ini ia ucapkan dengan sangat pelan barangkali Ron mendengar, tapi syukurlah Ron tampak masih tak sadarkan.

"kaulah Patronus-ku Hermione!" kali ini Harry segera membalikkan badannya. Ia merona merah dan ia tak mau Hermione melihatnya. Hermione bangkit menghampiri Harry dan menariknya bangun. membuatnya terkejut "Hermione ada ap,.." sebelum sempat berkata Hermione sudah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Sampai terdengar suara langkah – langkah kaki yang datang membuat Harry dan Hermione melepas pelukan. Masing – masing dari mereka secepatnya kembali ke tempat tidur, buru – buru berbaring dan menutup mata.


End file.
